


Caught In A Lie

by beautiful_suicide



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - CEO, Fluff and Angst, Jackson is the son of Wang Enterprise (?), Jaebum is the bodyguard who likes him more than he should, M/M, i don't know if that's right i just made it up on the spot, you know how this is gonna end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_suicide/pseuds/beautiful_suicide
Summary: “Wow.” Jackson whispered. He ran his hand over one of the walls gently, afraid to break the peacefulness it brought to him.“Not to your standards, princess?” He heard the man behind him sneer.“It’s perfect.” Jackson said, failing to rise to his bait. Jackson didn’t see the man’s shocked expression cross his face. Jackson was too engrossed in the homey filling the place gave off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woainibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woainibaby/gifts).



> It TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE ONE CHAPTER OF THIS. I have been so busy, it's not even funny.

( _Jaebum P.O.V.)_

Jaebum raised his eyebrow as he listened to the woman on the phone.

“Let me get this straight, you want me to protect your son, Jackson Wang, for the entire duration of his stay? What is he, some saint?”

“He’s the son of the Wang family, important and very wealthy family, people would _kill_ for even a tiny bit of his money. Make sure he’s safe and I’ll give you whatever you want. No matter what the price.”

Jaebum hesitated.

“Fine. When and where do I pick him up at?” And that was only the first of his questions for the lady.

* * *

 

( _Jackson P.O.V. – **Everything from here should be in Jackson’s perspective unless specified** )_

“Mommy. I’ll be fine.”

“Can you blame me for worrying, honey? It’s your first time away from home on your own, as your mother I’m bound to worry about you.”

“But, still, hiring a bodyguard? What am I five?” Jackson laughed into the phone as he got off the plane.

“Darling, I just worry. You’re famous for being our child, the least I could do is protect your life. People would kill for even a sliver of the money we have.”

“I understand. I have to go, I love you!”

“Love you, sweetie, be safe okay? Goodbye!” Jackson hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket and sighed heavily.

A bodyguard? Seriously a bodyguard was hired for him. It’s not that Jackson was a spoilt rich kid, he just thought he was old enough to take care of himself. He was 22, not five.

Sighing once again, he started walking slowly toward the exit of the airport only to stop twenty feet later in front of a sign that held up his last name.

The guy looked up and Jackson was slightly taken back by the piercings and earrings that the man had. Two lip piercings, which Jackson wasn’t going to lie, was very hot. Multiple earrings, studs and hoops, were in the man’s ears. Jackson could also see a hint of a tattoo peeking up from a collar.

“Jackson?” The man questioned, an eyebrow raised. Jackson nodded mutely. The man looked around him and seemed surprised that Jackson only had one suitcase and one bag.

“Where’s the rest of your stuff?”

“This is my stuff.” Jackson answered, staring pointedly at his stuff. The man scoffed and went to grab his suitcase. _So this man thinks I’m a rich spoiled kid who can’t do stuff for himself._

“I got it. I’m not unable.” Jackson muttered before stepping a step back with his stuff.

The man just stared at him before shaking his head slowly as he turned around. The man didn’t even bother to check if Jackson was following him, just went along on his own way. Jackson sighed and trailed behind him, keeping quiet as the man walked out the airport and towards a rather unsafe looking vehicle. Yet Jackson said nothing although his inner kid was freaking out.

Once his luggage was put in the trunk and the pair was in the car, they set out for the apartment Jackson was set to live at for the next year, at least. They drove in complete silence, awkward tension stretched between. As the man stared blank faced out the window, Jackson turned his head and stared at the world outside dully.

_What a great bodyguard. Nice catch mom._

* * *

 

Little less than an hour letter, they pulled up to a normal looking apartment.

The man looked at him. “This is the right address, right?”

Jackson nodded and got out of the car. While the man slowly removed himself from the car, Jackson had already pulled his luggage out of the car and was walking towards the building.

Unlocking the door, he gently pushed the door open and was in awe of the room. It was simple and Jackson _loved_ it. After being surrounded by porcelain and marble his entire life, a change in scenery, a domestic environment at that, was very welcomed.

There was brown carpet underneath of his feet instead of polished hardwood floors. The walls were a dark blue color, painted finely instead of the shiny marble like walls he was used to. Worn in furniture filled the place instead of the rarely used one’s at his own home.

“Wow.” Jackson whispered. He ran his hand over one of the walls gently, afraid to break the peacefulness it brought to him.

“Not to your standards, princess?” He heard the man behind him sneer.

“It’s perfect.” Jackson said, failing to rise to his bait. Jackson didn’t see the man’s shocked expression cross his face. Jackson was too engrossed in the homey filling the place gave off.

Jackson dragged his luggage upstairs and laid it upon the bed he would be sleeping in. The covers were a mixture of blues and greens. The walls were a light brown while the floor had cream carpet. The only things in the bedroom was a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a closet.

Jackson sighed happily and fell back on the bed.

He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly.

_Candles, definitely need to buy some candles._

He opened his eyes once again and sighed before walking back downstairs to where his bodyguard was standing awkwardly.

“Thanks.”

The man’s eyes quickly went up to him before his lips quirked up slightly.

“For what, exactly?”

“For bringing me here. I wasn’t expecting a ‘bodyguard’ to be honest.” Jackson admitted, running a hand through his hair.

“No problem kid.” Jackson narrowed his eyes.

“Kid? You can’t be that much older than me.”

“You’re 22, right? I’m 26. You’re a kid compared to me, squirt. Plus, you have the height.”

“YA!” Jackson shouted and watched with amusement as the man finally grinned.

“You’re not too bad kid, I shouldn’t have judged you.” He held a hand to Jackson.

“I’m Im Jaebum. I know who you are, don’t introduce yourself to me, it’d be a little weird.”

Jackson laughed loudly and grabbed Jaebum’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jaebum. Thank you for stopping your act of being a douchebag.”

“Well, excuse me, I thought you were going to be a little rich spoiled kid who whined for everything and got a mansion to live in.”

“To be kind of honest, I hate living in a mansion.” Jackson shrugged. “I hate the emptiness it brings, I hate how lonely it feels in there, and I hate how people think that my family is just all about the money, when we’re really not.”

Jaebum looked at him with an odd expression. “You’re different Jackson. It’s a good different.”

Jackson laughed quietly. “Thanks, I guess.”

They stood there in silence for a few seconds.

“So, what now? Do you go home and just appear here every day or do you stay here…” Jackson’s word’s trailed off.

“It’s up to you in the end. I’d prefer staying here because it’d be easier on both of us and I’d say money because I live on the other side of town.”

“You’re welcome to stay here, I’m pretty sure there’s a guest bedroom because it said a two-bedroom apartment when I purchased to stay here for a year.”

Jaebum nodded and brought his phone out. “What are you doing in South Korea anyways?”

“Studying. I always wanted to go to school but back in China, where I’m known famously for my family, it was difficult to attend school with the attention and obsessiveness that people had.”

Jaebum hummed.

“Alright, so I’m going to go home and get a suitcase full of clothes and some other things and I should be back within an hour or two. Stay inside, alright? I’m supposed to watch you so don’t do anything stupid.”

“Me? Why, Jaebum-ssi, don’t you trust me?” Jackson pouted at the man, unaware that Jaebum was fully looking at his lips by now.

“I just met you, of course I don’t trust you fully yet.” Jaebum laughed as he exited the apartment.

Jackson sighed and looked around the place before smiling.

_This isn’t so bad._

* * *

 

**Three Months Later**

Jackson groaned and slammed his textbook shut with enough force that it blew his papers off of the coffee table in front of the couch. Jackson glared at the papers before he picked them up and placed them back on the coffee table. He then laid face down on the couch before groaning loudly.

“You alright man?” He heard Jaebum ask from above him.

Jackson mumbled into his couch cushion.

“I don’t understand gibberish, sit up.”

Jackson sat up and glared at the taller man. “Why’d I choose my major to be Physics?

Jaebum stared at him. “I don’t know, why did you?”

“Because I liked math and science?” He said in a question, throwing his hands. “I’m done. I don’t understand physics. This is it, this is the end. Buy me a casket, Jaebum-hyung for I can’t go on.”

All Jaebum did was shake his head at him and pointed his finger at the book with a look on his face that said ‘do it or else’. Jackson didn’t want to find out what ‘else’ was so he picked the book up with a groan and opened it back up and starting back up on the problem he left on.

As you can see, Jackson and Jaebum had become somewhat of friends.

Over the last three months, Jaebum and Jackson had gotten closer as friends. They were really awkward with each other at first, two grown men, strangers, living in the same apartment for at least a year. But since Jackson is the social butterfly, he quickly grew on Jaebum and the older male took him under his wing, introducing him to his friends at college such as Jinyoung, Yugyeom, and Youngjae. Jaebum was in his last year of college while Jinyoung was in his third year. Yugyeom and Youngjae had just started that year just as Jackson had.

Also, he had met two other boys in his classes at college. Both of them were foreign exchange students as well. One was named Mark Tuan and the other was named Kunpimook Bhuwakul but everyone just called him BamBam since no one knew how to pronounce his name out loud. Those two became his close friends in his classes.

And while Jackson may be a social butterfly, he was still shy. So when Jaebum and himself started hanging out, he kind of retreated into his shell a little. Jackson was not a blind man.

He knew Jaebum was a _very_ attractive male. Jackson was a _very_ interested bisexual male. A _too_ interested male. Those piercings, the stare, the longish hair that suited him to a T, those ripped jeans, those _lips_ , Jackson was in love with the sight of the man.

And Jackson was sure that Jaebum _knew_ and had caught him staring at him once. Jaebum had _actually_ bit down on his lips as his eyes dragged over Jackson.

Needless to say, Jackson didn’t get a lot of sleep that night because he was too caught up in thinking about Jaebum and his filthy lips and hands.

Besides the fact that Jackson had a man crush on Jaebum, he was finally settling down in the town he had lived in for the last three months. It was still disorienting, not knowing where he was going, but he hasn’t got lost, yet.

He hopes he won’t get lost ever.

But as he looked up into those piercing eyes of Jaebum, he already knew he was lost from falling into that deep gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently on Tumblr, people get butthurt really quickly and threaten and bully you but you bash me for my ships when you ship the same ships?!? Like?!? You obviously can't say that I fetishize gay people if you do the same thing ?!? I don't even do that ?! I was literally just making an experiment and people got butthurt over it. It was funny yet it made me get a headache.
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry to say but I have lost interest in the fic and have started a new one. If anyone is interested in finishing this however you want to, comment below and I'll contact you. :)


End file.
